


知乎体：见对象家长是一种什么样的体验

by shen930



Category: all橙, 同人 - Fandom, 白橙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shen930/pseuds/shen930





	知乎体：见对象家长是一种什么样的体验

知乎：见对象家长是一种什么样的体验

 

1992个回答  
BBK  
2.1k赞同了该回答

 

谢邀。

确实关于被对象带回家去见家长这个话题我很有发言权，因为我对象的家庭环境…怎么说呢，有点复杂。但是这个回答绝对不能帮助你们解锁正确的获得长辈好感的姿势，因为我这么多年了还在垂死挣扎，我只能告诉你们：如果你对象家庭环境比较复杂的话，接下来你恐怕有一场持久战要打。

简单介绍一下背景，我和我对象，就称他K吧，是在大学认识的。关于我对象我可以写一万篇小作文夸他但是和今天的主题没关系，所以总结一下就是相当的完美，好看聪明又可爱，我从大一开始追他，追了三年:)可见是有多么的抢手and难追。

我们学校是在S市，K的老家在M市，大三大四忙着实习他放假没有回家。后来我们被同一家公司录了实习，在实习期开始前有个小长假，K就问我要不要跟他回一趟M市（那个时候我们已经在一起差不多一年了）

被带回家见家长基本上就是代表被认可的意思对吧，这么一想我就特别激动，想都没想就答应了他。之前K跟我说过，他在家里排行老三，上面有两个已经工作了的哥哥，下面有一个高中生弟弟。我想着既然他们年龄差不大，那应该还是能聊得来的，我就挑了一些我们这个年龄段男生应该会喜欢的东西买了做见面礼。

买机票那天K在宿舍里好像是给他大哥打了一个电话，挂了电话说，他哥邀请我去他们家吃晚饭。我听了又特别激动，因为你懂得，一般大家都会在餐馆接风尘，如果第一次就能被请进家门真的很不容易。

我那个时候以为我已经半个脚跨进了他们家，后来想想我还是太年轻，太年轻了。

那天下了飞机之后我们本来打算打的士去他家的，K想着我们到的时候他哥哥还没下班，就没有让他哥来接（我对象就是这么的善解人意）。结果我们到了出站口的时候，K突然眼前一亮，说：哥你怎么来啦，你不应该还在上班的吗？

我顺着他目光的方向看过去，他哥身高跟我们差不多，单眼皮但是眼睛挺大的，关键是看起来和我们差不多大，简直就是童颜。顺便多说一句，K一家的颜值都挺高的。

他哥看着他笑的一脸宠溺。有多宠溺？就是我一个外人看都觉得可以掐出水的那种眼神。他哥说因为难得K回家，就提早下班（说白了就是翘班嘛）来接他。然后K就把我介绍给他哥，说这是他大哥。单纯天真的我就伸手要跟他握手，我也不知道是不是大哥手劲真的这么大，反正握手的时候我感觉我骨头都要被他捏碎了。

那个时候我还真的什么都没多想。

车上的时候大哥全程对K嘘寒问暖:)好吧，因为兄弟很久没见我是能理解的，但是为什么在等红绿灯的时候要伸手捏我对象的脸呢？现在的兄弟之间都是这么表达亲情的嘛？

那个时候我依旧觉得，可能只是他大哥因为太久没见K所以有点激动而已。

到家之后，我见到了K的二哥和弟弟。二哥笑起来特别和蔼，然后跟我打招呼的时候好像也没什么奇怪的地方。倒是K的弟弟，现在的高中生发育都这么好的吗，作为家里的忙内居然长得最高。这其实没什么，按照惯例就该意思意思打个招呼，结果这个小子，我把手伸出去了，都悬在半空了，他居然打量了我一下才回握！

我知道有人会说我戏多，其实这些都是之后我回想的时候才发觉不对的地方。

估计有些吃瓜群众看到这里知道我前面说的家庭环境复杂是怎么回事了。

前面说到我准备了见面礼给K的兄弟。两个哥哥是没什么说的，毕竟是社会人，表情管理很到位。我给K弟弟准备的是某款最新上市的游戏——毕竟是新出的，买起来我还是有点肉疼的，但为了“收买”K的家人，这还是很值得。谁知道那小子收了礼物，看起来不是很惊讶，就很礼貌的道了声谢。估计K也觉得他弟弟反应太平淡了点，就打圆场，哦对忘了说，我对象撒起娇来无敌可爱，我觉得任何人都会拿撒娇的他没辙，咦扯远了，总是就是K打圆场，跟他弟撒娇，说：awei~特地给你买的，你反应也太平淡点了吧。

结果！他弟！超级！宠溺的！抬眼看了下我对象，用那种我拿你没辙的语气，说：知道啦，谢谢哥啊。说完了又捏了一下我对象的脸。

我：Hello?????

且不论买这个的是我，但是这一家人相互表达亲情的方式是捏脸是吗?????

不过后来和K一家接触久了，我发现这个捏脸局限于其他三人对K。

:)猜到了吗？

没错。

他们一家都特别宠K。

就连那个高中生弟弟也是。

再次强调，这都是后面才总结出来的。我当时的反应就是觉得他们家表达感情的方式有点不太一样而已。

晚饭是他二哥做的（二哥也是相当贤惠了），我们到家的时候还没做完，我就现在沙发上坐着和大哥以及高中生弟弟聊了一会儿天，K到厨房去帮二哥的忙了（我对象也很贤惠），其实聊天的时候还好，可以感觉得到K的兄弟其实人都挺好的。也是，毕竟我对象这么优秀，肯定基因就很优秀:)

然后K从厨房端了菜出来，说可以开餐了。然后！他那个高中生弟弟！突然！睁开了睡意朦胧的双眼，嗖的一下跑到K旁边拉开椅子坐下了！

我们谁都没有反应过来，就看见他弟一脸坦然的坐在了K旁边，K隔了一会儿才反应过来，笑着说妮妮这么想我啊？他弟，一个一米八的大男子汉，就一脸无辜的点了点头，我全程目瞪口呆。

顺便一提，最后那一餐饭我坐在了K的斜对面。没错，就是离K最远的那个位置:)

但是不得不说K真的单纯的太可爱了，他二哥全程给他夹菜，都在碗里堆成了一座山K还是没说什么。他二哥说K你太瘦了，要多吃点。这句话我倒是赞同，抱K的时候我就发现他挺瘦的。

吃完饭已经八点多了，他二哥开了电视然后我们又坐在沙发上闲聊。我那时候坐在K旁边，我旁边是二哥。高中生弟弟吃完饭就被K赶回房间写作业了（窃笑），大哥就坐在地毯上。  
不得不说K真的是是那种，抱歉我不知道怎么形容，大概就是一个团体中的核心，那种感觉吧。谈话的时候基本上他负责活跃气氛，所以气氛很融洽。那个时候其实我有种好像就是融进了他们一家的感觉，对，K就是能让人感到安心的存在。

重点来了，因为松懈下来了，我就很自然而然想去搂K。我胳膊刚刚才抬起来一点点，我突然感到他二哥伸手揽住了我的肩膀，然后！非常不露痕迹的！非常用力的！把我蠢蠢欲动的胳膊！压了下去！

我一脸懵逼的回头看他二哥，然后他二哥就一脸没事人的样子在那里笑，就说：哎呀K刚刚讲的那个笑话太好笑了。

我：??????????

所以后面全程我被他二哥以揽肩膀的名义束缚住了躁动的灵魂:)

那个时候我终于意识到了不对。

其实这种小细节还有很多，比如K拉着我胳膊撒娇的时候他大哥的眼刀:)

我就不一一列举了，反正第一次和对象回家给我幼小的心灵留下了不可磨灭的阴影。后来我又和K的兄弟接触了几次，一如既往地提防我靠近K。可是拜托我可是K的正牌男友Ok？不过估计那三人一想到我可以在他们看不见的地方对K动手动脚就恨我恨的牙痒痒吧。想到这里我就感觉脊背一凉。

话说回来，K这么可爱，我觉得他兄弟那么疼他也不是没有道理的。那种最喜欢的大白菜被别人家的猪拱了的心情，大概就是他们的心情吧。

不要给我劝分，我是不会分的。好不容易追了三年，打败了无数情敌才追到手的高岭之花我哪有那么轻易放弃，我那么喜欢他:)顺便一提，K的弟弟正好要来我们城市念大学了，我能预感不久的将来我还有一场硬仗要打。

想说的就是这些了，其实K的哥哥弟弟现在对我的态度比起刚认识的时候已经好了很多，所以其实只要不放弃，什么都是有可能的。如果你看到这里的话，也请不要放弃。

哦对了，马上就到情人节了，也祝各位还没有对象的朋友早日找到另一半kkkkkkkk

FIN


End file.
